Talk:Version History/@comment-79.89.192.228-20130212233340
" Feb 12 Update - Insanity! New Character: Wes! Do you think Don’t Starve is too easy? Try playing as Wes, the mime! He’s not good at doing anything! Sanity: The player character loses sanity when he is left alone in the dark, gets close to scary monsters, or does crazy things like eating monster meat or jumping through a wormhole. Sanity can be regained through acts of dapperness, like wearing fancy clothes in the sunshine and eating candy. Low sanity is not fatal, but strange creatures from another time and place are attracted to madness. There are new, powerful items that can be built from the nightmare fuel that they leave behind when killed. Save Slots: You can have up to four save games at once now. Your existing save will be imported into the first slot when you start the game for the first time. Sandbox Mode: This is the game as you all know it. There will eventually be a customization screen before you start a level, but you just get the default generation for now. Experimental Adventure Mode: When you start a new game, you can choose to play in adventure (ie story) mode. Currently, there are five levels of difficulty as you progress through the levels. This is an early test, so we have a lot of work to do to make these levels meaningful and fun. We also need to add the story’s ending. This is for experienced DS players who want a taste of the future. Pathfinding: Monsters and followers can navigate around corners and walls. Mod Support (steam only): Modding is now allowed! We’re distributing the the source scripts with the game, so have a look in data/scripts, and see what you can do. There is an example (machine-translated) French language pack included with the game to get you started. See the modding forum for more details: http://forums.kleientertainment.com/...Mods-amp-Tools New Craftables: *Bush Hat - Hide from your enemies in plain sight. *Night light - Light your nights with nightmare fuel. *Night Armour - Protects the flesh, but sacrifices the mind. *Night Sword - Live by the sword, go crazy by the sword. *Cobbles - Build your own roads. *Taffy + Pumpkin Cookies - New recipes! Mmmmmmm! Tuning: *The tent is cheaper to make, and doesn’t restore health any more. *Natural roads are curvy and look better. *There is a way for non-wilson characters to find beard hairs in the wild. *Sometimes, when you find pig villages, they will have carrot and flower farms. *Lots of small, under-the-hood changes to the world gen. *Seeds provide less hunger. *Birds drop a feather -or- a morsel, never both. *Rabbits take longer to respawn. *Hounds drop teeth less often. *Traps and Toothtraps have slightly fewer uses. *Farms take a bit longer to grow. *Birds won’t land on seeds if you are standing too close to them. *Spider dens spit out less creep. *Creep without a spider den disappears. (As a side-effect, creep can no longer be picked up and placed.) *Walls have more health. *Torches cost more to build, but last longer. *Corpses are back! Bug Fixes: *There is much less mist in the graveyards, since it was causing performance and visibility problems. *Stuff that falls near the ocean shouldn’t disappear. *Stone walls don’t take fire damage. *Hounds don’t follow you through the teleportato. *You can’t be killed while you are using the teleportato. *Stumps no longer rain from the sky on loading some games. *Rabbits no longer phase through obstacles. *Placers for campfires won’t disappear into the night when trying to build them. *Heated beefalo won’t go out of their way to aggro walls. *Spider queens no longer give birth to unlimited spiders when they have a combat target. Deprecations: The old world gen and the old research system have been removed. If you have an existing save game that was using the old research system, you will have to build some science machines to unlock your recipes." Here is the patch note. Use it to make a clear page, I didn't manage to do it.